Trapped
by All you need is Moz
Summary: Bella works for the Volturi organisation, she is trapped in the most unbearable of situations. She is sent along with ruthless killer Edward to find her roommate - What will happen? And will she find a way to make her life her own again?
1. Chapter 1

The alleyway was narrow and dark; I walked along carefully trying not to make too much noise. Stumbling over something my breathing escalated, I paused to see if anyone had heard me. Hearing nothing I continued on, the bright sanctuary of the busy street tantalisingly close.

A hand suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me back into the darkness of the dank, dirty narrow space I had so nearly escaped from. I struggled futilely against the grip but whoever it was was too strong. I was being hauled back the way I came from, my feet trailing uselessly behind me, I'm only aware of the pain in my arm from the viscous fingers digging into my flesh.

Finally we stop and I look up.

Shit! Why did it have to him?

I swallow the inevitable fear that grips my throat and look away; he was the worst of the lot.

'Bella were you trying to avoid me?' he smirked and brought his face closer to mine.

'No,' I whispered. My legs felt weak as his eyes ran over my body.

'Where is she?' There was no point playing games I knew who he meant.

'I don't know, she just left and I haven't seen her in days.' I was proud that the immense terror I was feeling didn't show in my voice.

'You're her roommate and you're trying to tell me you don't know where she is?' His hard eyes watched me carefully, he looked like he was trying to get into my head, and the fact he was having no luck frustrated him immensely.

'I came home the day before yesterday and she was gone, no note, no nothing. Please Edward I don't know where Rose is!' I knew pleading was useless but I needed to get away from him.

Lifting my head to look at him fully was a big mistake. Everything about him was bright and colourful, the fiery, coppery hair, pale skin and those jade green eyes. He caught me staring and his face hardened, for a moment I thought he would strike me his gaze was so cold.

'Listen Bella,' I could feel his hot breath on my cheek as he leaned in. 'Aro wants Rose and he's going to be very disappointed if I don't deliver her. So make this easy on yourself and tell me where is she is?'

Frustration boiled in my body, why wouldn't he listen to me! Taking a deep breath I mustered all the courage I could.

'I know you're just a hired goon Edward and that maybe you're not too quick in the brain department, but how many times do I have to say that I don't know where she is!' Tensing my body I waited for the blow but only heard Edward chuckle softly.

'Well look, seems the kitten does have claws.' His grip on my arm tightened for a second and I wondered if my bones could take much more, then it slackened off and the blood flowed painfully through my arm once more.

'Maybe I should take you instead,' his dark, menacing voice was still close to my ear and I shuddered involuntarily as he chuckled once more.

'I don't think Aro would like that,' I choked out.

'No little waifs aren't exactly his type,' he agreed. My body stiffened at the insult, I was small and probably dull looking to someone as beautiful as him but I didn't like the waif comment. Of course compared to Rosalie I was nothing, she was like Edward all sparkle and colour with her gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes. Still her looks hadn't done her any good, attracting the attentions of a man such as Aro hadn't put her in any better position than I was.

When had my life become such a living hell?

For a fleeting moment I thought of my father - what would he think of me now if he could see me?

Charlie Swan, small town police chief, man of few words but when he did speak it meant something, big hearted, a man who loved his daughter above everything.

But he was gone and I was on my own, standing in a dark alleyway with a man who scared the living daylights out of me. My life was no longer my own, and now I belonged to the Volturi. My poor choices in life had led me to somewhere worse than I could have ever imagined.

'Are you crying?' Edward's voice brought me back from my melancholy thoughts

'No,' I sniffed and turned my face away. Rough fingers pulled my face back to his, his eyes blazed in the darkness; he had the eyes of a predator as he examined my face.

Finally he stepped back. 'Go,' he said and I took a shaky step back, my eyes never leaving his face.

I stumbled my way out of the alley way and onto the street. My mind screamed it was some kind of trick, but I didn't glance back, my breath shuddered from my body as I walked unsteadily along.

Entering the small apartment I shared with Rose, I glanced around - for someone who was the mistress of the most powerful man in this town he sure didn't keep her in the lap of luxury. The place was basic and clean but certainly nothing out of the ordinary.

When I had first come to this town and fallen on hard times the offer from Aro Volturi seemed too good to be true, and of course it was. I was moved into this apartment with Rose, a woman I didn't even know and to be honest that hadn't changed much even though we have lived together for nearly a year now.

Rose and I had nothing in common. I was only grateful that what I had to do didn't involve sexual relations with Aro, although sometimes I felt sick to my stomach at the things I had done.

My phone buzzed and I looked at the display.

_Aro wants to see you_

Fucking Jane would have loved sending that message knowing I would be practically peeing my pants.

My clothes were sweat drenched and I was a trembling mess but when you were summoned that meant straight away so i took a cab over to the tall imposing building that was the headquarters of what on the surface was supposedly an employment agency, but underneath was involved in everything from drugs, prostitution, human trafficking to supplying rich people with much wanted children, no questions asked.

Demetri was at the door and he watched me with amusement as I walked by visibly shaking. They all seemed to get off on the terror I felt having to come here.

I was taken through down in the elevator to the subterranean level, the bowels of hell as I liked to call it. Closing my eyes I prayed for some type of help even though praying hadn't done me much good in the past.

They were gathered in the circular room at the centre of the building, not just Aro but Caius was also there.

Maybe this was it, maybe this was the end.

My mind briefly flitted to Jacob, oh lord what would happen to him? If I had only had myself to worry about I would have ended this long ago - alcohol and sleeping tablets. But I couldn't because I had to take care of Jake, what happened to him was all my fault, my first and my biggest mistake.

_'Come on Bella this is stupid, let's go,' Jake pleaded with me; I could barely hear him over the whipping wind that swirled around us. I stared down into the black water beneath, my father was gone - I was eighteen and on my own. I felt so numb, I just wanted to feel **something.**_

_I turned toward my very best friend and smiled. 'It will be ok', and then I jumped off the cliff. I was falling, for a moment it almost felt like the wind would pick me up and carry me off but then I met the water. Icy coldness invaded my body and closed over my head. Looking up through the blurry depths I could Jacob coming down after me._

_My head broke the surface and I watched in horror as he struck a rock as he entered the water. Red spread out on the foamy surface and I desperately fought the current to get to him, pulling him from the water. His eyes were closed and blood gushed from his head. Had I just killed my only friend?_

'Bella.' Aro's greeting pulled me back and I stood looking at the man before me, his long black hair flowed around his shoulders. It was hard to gauge just how old he was, his skin was pale, smooth and unlined but it was his eyes that left a lasting impression, they were the eyes of someone who has seen everything, ancient eyes. If the eyes were the windows to the soul then what I saw in Aro's made me shudder violently, they were black and empty.

'Aro.' My voice was low and trembled slightly as it came out. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jane smiling at my obvious fear. Jane was Aro's right hand, small and almost childlike she was a vicious killer. I had seen her do the most unspeakable things and do it with a smile on her face.

'Edward has told me that you don't know where Rosalie is.' It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway. 'I need you to find her, go through her things. I want her back.' A small smile quirked his full, red lips, I knew why he wanted her back and it wasn't because he desired her company anymore, she would be made an example of.

'Alec will oversee your other work. You have a week.' I didn't even know where to start; the only thing I had ever been good at was numbers, which was why I was useful to Aro and also why I would never be allowed to leave. I knew everything about the organisation, I took care of all the money, depositing it in various bank accounts, filtering it through different companies until it was clean, why was he asking me to do this?

'Don't you think maybe someone else might be better doing this?' Aro looked over at me and speared me with a cold look.

'No I think you are perfect, no one will suspect why you're looking for her.' Edward emerged from behind Aro; he must have been lurking in the shadows somewhere. 'Edward will help you, now I suggest you get started.'

My lips formed a silent no as Edward strode toward me. No him. Please not him!

'Come Bella we have work to do.' He took my arm and led me from the room; chuckling darkly at the dismay on my face.

Before I could even get my head around what was happening we were back at the apartment. Edward was busy looking through drawers as I stood there dumbly watching.

'What do you know about her?' he demanded not looking up from his task.

'Nothing, only that I think she once mentioned that she lived in New York for a time. I know nothing about her family and she never had friends over.' I sighed knowing how useless I sounded, 'we didn't exactly get on.'

When I first came to live here I tried desperately to talk to Rose but she would either walk out of the room or look at me like I was something she had found on the bottom of her shoe. I always wondered why they chose to house me here when I joined the organisation; I wondered if she was supposed to keep an eye on me or maybe it was the other way around. Whatever the reason there was certainly no rapport or trust between us.

Edward looked up at me a sly smile playing on his lips. 'I can imagine. Have you got a passport?' I nodded as he threw some documents at me and I glanced at them quickly. They were letters from an address in New York, I flipped to the end but none of them were ever signed.

'Looks like we are heading to New York, pack quickly and I will sort the flights. Oh and Bella? Keep real close I would hate to lose you.' Ha as if I could run from him, he must not know what they held over me.

I packed a few clothes; I didn't have many anyway, and snatched up my toiletries. Snapping my case shut I found Edward watching me from the doorway.

'Our flight is in a couple of hours,' he informed me.

'There's somewhere I need to go first,' I told him. Edward's perfect brow wrinkled as he mulled over my words.

'I'll drive you,' he said getting up and heading for the door. There was no point in arguing so following him out the door I climbed in his car and gave him directions to the care facility. When he stopped outside he agreed to wait in the car. 'Half an hour, no more,' he told me as I climbed out.

The building I entered was cheery and welcoming, not the grey institutional type Jake had been in before. Now money was no object I could afford the best for my friend.

One of the nurses waved to me as I made my way to Jake's room. I could see him through the glass panel, he was sat on his bed his vacant gaze staring at something I couldn't see. Taking a deep breath I entered the room.

Jacob didn't look much different from the boy I grew up with, his skin was still the same burnished brown and his hair hung straight around his face, still shiny and inky black. He was tall and handsome; if you didn't look into his eyes you wouldn't know anything was wrong with him.

I sat on the bed next to him but he didn't turn to look at me, just continued to gaze out the window. Jake had suffered serious brain damage from the jump off the cliff, his attention span was very limited and he was prone to violent outbursts. Sometimes when I came he didn't even recognise me and other times he would stare at me for a moment and I could almost see the old Jacob.

I had ruined his life with my selfishness.

Finally he turned to look at me, his gaze changing from vacant to almost childlike enthusiasm. He lent forward to whisper something to me, his body vibrating with excitement.

'I can turn into a wolf,' he told me seriously. 'Would you like to see it?'

'Sure.' I watched as he made his body tremble and shake and then he crouched low and made a menacing growling sound in the back of his throat.

Suddenly he stood back up and grinned at me, 'did you see me change?'

'I sure did, it was amazing.' I reached out my hand and he held it for a second before dropping it and turning his attention to something on the floor.

A nurse entered and gave me a cheery greeting. 'How's he been?' I asked quietly.

'Really good, not had one temper tantrum for over a week, has he showed you his wolf thing?' I nodded and she smiled. 'Well I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Actually I'm going away for a few days, if he asks tell him I'll be back soon okay?'

'Okay, and don't worry he'll be fine.'

Tears welled in my eyes as I stood up to leave 'Bye Jake.' He waved at me absently before picking up some paper and a pen and starting to draw.

Scrubbing my face I headed back to the black Volvo that Edward drove, he glanced at me briefly but didn't say anything.

Pulling out onto the rain slicked street we headed towards the airport.

How did I end up here? I had asked myself that question so many times over the last year but as I glanced at the beautiful man at my side, who beneath the appealing façade was a ruthless killer, the question again haunted my mind.

After the accident Jake's medical bills mounted, I was working as a waitress during the day and at a bar at night. I was so exhausted all the time and on the point of collapse when I visited Volturi Employment. I only had a high school education and I knew my chances of getting anything better paying were remote.

I was sat in the waiting area when Aro Volturi strode through the door, he had stopped and looked at me, I don't know what he had seen - maybe my desperation, but he told me to follow him.

'What can you do?' he asked when we entered his office.

'I'm err good with figures,' I said quietly, his whole demeanour scared me to death.

'Really? Look at these and tell me what you see.' He shoved some papers into my hand. There were columns and figures on each page and I studied them carefully.

'They don't add up,' I said after a few moments. 'There's a constant seven percent that seems to be going missing.' I looked up to see Aro smirk evilly. 'Well it looks like I have an opening for a new accountant. Be here tomorrow at nine sharp, we'll discuss things then.'

Before I left the room I heard him speak into the intercom 'Jane send Paul to see me.' The way he said those words made my skin crawl and let's just say Paul has never been seen since.

Of Course Aro checked out my situation and offered to pay all Jake's bills and provide him with the best care possible.

And the price? One soul.

I was monitored consistently, I was never getting out of this situation unless they decided I had served my purpose and then that would be the end.

Shivering in my seat I turned to look out the window, Edward never said a word to me on the drive, but when I turned to look at him I saw him watching me, that same look of frustration as earlier graced his face and I quickly glanced away.

At the airport we checked in. Edward had a small suitcase similar to mine and we headed to the gate where the plane for New York was departing from. There was over half an hour till boarding so Edward led me over to a coffee shop and asked me what I wanted.

'I'm fine,' I choked out and he shrugged and ordered himself a drink. I could see the waitress's eyes run over him, lingering on his tall, lean body, she licked her lips suggestively and he smirked. Rolling my eyes a little at the blatant display I felt Edward grab my arm and he lead me over to a table.

Sitting there quietly I found that whenever I looked up he was watching me, it made me shift nervously in my seat and twist my fingers together.

'I can't get a read on you,' he said suddenly. 'Usually I find people easy to read but with you I never know what you're thinking.' He cocked his face to the side waiting for me to answer.

'What exactly do you want to know?'

'You seem like a nice girl, how the hell did you end up working for Aro?'

'Bad choices,' I mumbled avoiding his gaze.

'Ah I see.' I gave in and looked up then into those green eyes that seemed to mesmerise me with their depth of colour.

'Do you?'

He barked out a laugh then and the sound startled me for a second. 'Not really.'

'Let's go.' Edward picked up my case and grabbed my arm once more, his hold wasn't tight but it seemed to sear my skin all the same.

Once we were settled on the plane he handed me a blanket. 'You should sleep,' he told me quietly.

'Are you going to sleep?'

'I don't sleep Bella,' he smiled a little then turned away.

To be honest sleep was the furthest thing from my mind; I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to be the one who was responsible for whatever awful things would happen to Rose.

Edward sat beside me humming softly, and despite everything I found myself slipping into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes snapped open, Edward's face was inches from mine and I could feel the slight pressure of his fingers round my neck. My heart rate sped up as I watched his stormy green eyes as they ran over my face. I didn't dare move or blink as his fingers tightened slightly around my fragile throat.

Abruptly he sat back and from the corner of my eye I could see he was leaning back nonchalantly as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Sweat broke out over my body and my breathing became erratic and shallow.

'Stop panicking Bella,' his voice was soft with menace and I desperately tried to think of something to calm myself down. The green forests of home flashed through my mind but that only reminded me of his eyes, the swirling different shades that made them so unnerving.

The seat beat sign flashed on as we began to descend and I became aware of the intense pressure in my bladder. Squirming in my seat I tried not to think about the indignity of this situation and just what Edward might do if I actually wet myself.

As soon as we exited customs he dragged me over to the ladies room and pointed. I raised my eyebrow in question at how he had known. 'You've been dancing about like a dog on heat,' he said with a small quirk of his lips.

Going over to sink after to wash my hands I glanced up at my reflection. My long, slightly wavy brown hair was pulled back in a lopsided ponytail, my eyes looked like they hadn't seen sleep in forever and my pale skin looked extra sallow under the fluorescent lights. All in all I looked a mess, my clothes were wrinkled, the blue shirt I had put on this morning clung to my damp body and I desperately wanted a shower.

Looking at my watch I saw in was nearly one in the morning, which meant it was more like four here, yet the terminal was busy and as we made our way outside everything was lit up.

Edward hailed a cab and said something to the driver I didn't quite catch. Despite sleeping on the plane I still felt worn out; I never was a good flyer. The cab stopped beside a motel, it wasn't dirty or seedy but it was hardly the Hilton, not that I was expecting anything like that.

Edward paid the fare and collected our bags, he went into the small front office and organised our rooms as I lingered in the doorway not sure what to do with myself.

Catching my arm in which to anyone else might look a perfectly normal gesture he guided me to my room, but his grip was tight and there was a warning in his eyes.

Taking the key he opened the door to the room and stepped back for me to go first, the room was basic and clean. I made an inventory of everything as I walked around. A double bed, tv, bathroom with shower, small tea and coffee making area.

A soft thump made me turn and I saw Edward lying on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head.

'Is this your room?' I stuttered, and he nodded

'Well can I have the key to mine?'

'This is your room too,' he made it sound like no big deal.

'I'm not sharing a room with you!' I hated the way my voice sounded high and panicky.

'You will do as you're told,' he sounded calm but the way his jaw clenched told me I was grating on his nerves.

'Well couldn't you at least have got two single beds?'

His laughter echoed around the room as he sat up to look at me, his hair was tousled and he looked as perfect as always despite the flight and lack of sleep.

'Firstly I told you I don't really sleep. Secondly scared little virgins are really not my thing, and thirdly I doubt we will be here more than one day.' He lay back once again, my cheeks flamed red at his words as I stumbled my way into the bathroom.

I heard the tv click on in the other room and knew I was going to cry. I hated him. Anger flowed like venom through my body as I pushed my fists into my eyes to stop the traitorous tears escaping. I always cried when I was angry but why I was so angry was a mystery; I suppose it was a case of the truth hurts.

The shower beckoned me and I was glad I had brought my bag into the bathroom with me. Climbing in I adjusted the water so it flowed almost scolding hot. The spray stung my skin but I welcomed the uncomfortable heat. I washed my body and hair unable to relax thinking about the man on the other side of the door.

Climbing out I reached for a towel and felt only hard muscle, looking up I found myself touching Edward's naked torso. Wrapping the shower curtain around me I stared at him in shock.

'What the hell are you doing?' I shrieked and how the hell did he get in here?' I was pretty certain I had locked the door.

Edward just smiled lazily, my eyes involuntarily looked downward and I felt my body grow hot all over.

Lord, he was completely naked.

'I just wanted to make sure you didn't use all the hot water,' he said as he held out a towel towards me. I grabbed it and wrapped myself up before stepping out of the shower and hurrying past him with adverted eyes.

'Bella?' his voice stopped me in my tracks. 'Did you get a good look?' His mocking laughter followed me as I rushed through to the other room.

Bastard!

I quickly changed in to my nightgown, it was a prim flannel affair in tartan check, I then dived beneath the covers before he emerged and turned my back to the door. Closing my eyes I could only picture naked Edward, every lean, taut inch of him. The light smattering of hair on his chest that ran down towards ….

What the hell was wrong with me? I mean I was here to help Edward find Rose. Even if I didn't really care for her she didn't deserve what would happen to her when she was returned to Aro, but what choice did I have?

My self hatred knew no bounds as I laid there wishing things could be different. I knew it was no good thinking like that, wishing I could change the past was a useless waste of time.

Edward came back into the room, a towel slung low on his hips, he hardly looked at me as he sat on the bed picking up the remote and flicking through channels.

'Go to sleep Bella, we have a busy day tomorrow.'

'Do you ever feel bad about what you do?' I whispered. I wasn't sure why I asked the question, maybe because I was having such a hard time dealing with the fact that I was going to ruin someone's life.

'Never.' He turned his head to look at me and the hairs on the back of my neck prickled at the intensity of the look.

'This is who I am. Aro took me in when I had no one; he treated me better than anyone else had in my whole, pathetic life. Nobody forced Rose to become involved with him; she knew what she was getting into. It was her choice.'

I turned away from him knowing that sleep wasn't going to come.

A hand grasped my shoulder and I turned my head. Edward was right next to me, his face hovering just above mine. 'I know you don't want to be here, I aren't exactly happy with this situation either, but if you cause me any trouble whatsoever I won't think twice about hurting you.'

Shuddering I pulled away from him. 'I won't be any trouble, not that it's any of your business but as much as I hate working for Aro it's not just me I have to think about.'

'What do you mean?'

'Nothing,' I muttered not wanting to tell him about Jacob, about the terrible thing I had done to my friend. 'All you need to know is I won't run and I'll do whatever you need me to.'

A suggestive smirk curved his lips 'I think my needs may just scare a girl like you.'

'Ugh.' I turned my back to him once more and tried to sleep.

I remembered the time I had been working in the tiny office Aro gave me; I had only had the job a few weeks and I became distracted by the some strange sounds that almost sounded like yells of pain. I had crept out of my office and down the hallway to a room at the other end. The door was slightly ajar and through the crack I had seen Edward standing over a man who was bloodied and pleading for his life.

I had met Edward once before on my first day here, he had been striding along a corridor and I was walking the other way. The sheer beauty of the man had made me blush and look away but he had stopped in front of me and introduced himself. The way his eyes had run over me was dismissive and he soon walked on. I had never felt so insignificant and ever since that meeting he made me feel small and pathetic.

Thinking back to the scene in that room, Aro had been stood in the corner of the room demanding to know what the man had done with something, and every time he claimed not to know Edward would deliver another blow.

Edward's face was splattered with blood and his eyes were as expressionless and dead as Aro's. I was so shocked that I had gasped; Edward had raised his head and looked right at me, almost through me.

I ran then, I ran until I felt my lungs would explode, back to my office where I had sat trembling and shaking. I had never mentioned the incident and neither had Edward, even though I was sure he had seen me.

Of course what happened then was tame compared to some of the things I had witnessed since, Jane sticking her fingers into a man's eye because Aro was convinced he was cheating him.

Silent tears ran down my face, I just wondered when it would be my turn.

I must have fallen into an uneasy slumber; my dreams were jumbled and unsettling. Jacob in my arms, bleeding and unconscious. Edward's dead eyes on me as he held a gun to my head, Jane smiling happily as she reached a hand into my chest and pulled out my beating heart. My father telling me how proud he was of me when I got into Dartmouth and then the awful day a few weeks later when they came to tell me he had been shot in a burglary gone wrong.

Blinking rapidly I woke to bright morning light and a strange weight across my middle. Looking down I found myself staring at Edward's sleeping face; even in repose he looked dangerous, his brow was furrowed and his mouth was a hard, uncompromising line. His head was on my stomach and I couldn't move, I thought briefly about poking him or tugging on his hair but I just laid there not knowing what to do.

When I looked down again his eyes were open but he wasn't moving. 'I thought you didn't sleep.'

'Who's Jacob?' He looked pissed; I must have been sleep talking again.

'No one.'

He lifted himself up and locked his arms around me pulling me upwards and into his chest hard, we were face to face and he looked very angry.

'Who is he?' he hissed again.

'Someone I hurt badly, my very best friend in the whole world and I ruined his life.' I kept my eyes looking downward; when he didn't say anything I looked up and found he was watching me with an unreadable expression.

Finally he released me. 'Get dressed.' His voice was gruff and I wondered what went on in his mind, he was inscrutable, hard and terrified me more than a little.

In the bathroom I washed my face and brushed my teeth. My hair was tangled and I could do nothing but pull it back into a ponytail once more. Dressing in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt I walked out to find Edward waiting for me wearing similar clothes, although he looked like something off a magazine cover while I looked like something the cat had dragged in.

'Are you ready?' I nodded and we headed out the door. He locked up the room and took me by the elbow, for once his grip wasn't harsh or restraining just guiding.

We walked along the street till he stopped near a small diner.

'Breakfast.'

'I'm not all that hungry,' I said quietly as he led me over to a table and gestured for me to sit down.

'You're all skin and bones Bella - you need to eat.'

A waitress came over and poured us some coffee before taking our orders, pancakes for me and eggs for Edward.

'You seem to know your way around,' I commented as I dug into my pancakes.

'I used to live here,' he said absently, concentrating on his food.

'How exactly do we go about finding Rose?'

'We have an address to check out and if that doesn't work we will go to her family, you pretend to be the concerned friend and I'm sure we'll soon find out where she is.' There was something in his words, I wasn't sure what but they made me think there was possibly another reason for us been here.

As he ate his eyes kept flicking to me, and I couldn't help but wonder what he saw when he looked at me.

'If you're finished we had better get a move on.' We exited the diner and walked along the street, everything seemed so surreal.

New York was a place I had always wanted to visit but this was no sightseeing tour. I was here with a man who thought nothing of hurting people, to bring a woman back to a man who planned to do god knows what to her.

I stared up at the bright sky, at the tall buildings that surrounded me like me a cage.

Would I ever find a way out of this?


	3. Chapter 3

Edward and I walked a few blocks until I found myself outside a tall nineteen thirties office building, the mellow brick glowed in the morning sun and I looked at the small plaque on the wall – Cullen Enterprises.

'This is it,' Edward said as he looked at the letter in his pocket. We walked inside, a beautiful brunette manned the reception, she looked over at us both offering a professional smile.

'Can I help you?'

'We're here to see Carlisle.' Edward smiled back politely and I frowned at him, how did he know who to ask for?

'Mr Cullen is a very busy man. Your name? The woman cast an apprising eye over Edward, a smile touching her lips; she obviously liked what she saw.

'Just tell him Edward would like to see him, he'll know what its about.' Well at least someone did, cause I had no clue. Weren't we here to find Rose? My mind was a whirl of questions, something was very wrong here but I had no idea what.

The woman disappeared and came back a moment later, she took us over to the elevator. 'Top floor, he's expecting you.' And then she was gone, a hint of some expensive perfume lingering in the air.

'What's going on Edward?' I hissed

'Quiet Bella.' He gave me a stern look then turned back to the doors that were just beginning to open, we stepped inside and Edward punched the button for the top floor.

As soon as the doors opened a tall fair haired man came towards us. He was incredibly handsome, his hair was swept back from his perfect brow and charm radiated from every pore.

'Edward, how lovely to see you, it's being too long' he clasped Edward's hand in both of his and smiled. Turning to me his light blue eyes lit up. 'And who is this lovely young woman?' he exclaimed. He took my hand and raised it to his lips, I could feel the warmth of my blush spread over my face at this antiquated yet somehow disarming gesture.

'Hello Carlisle.' Edward's face was stiff, 'this is Bella.' He didn't elaborate further than that.

'Take a seat.' Carlisle gestured to the sofa in the office as he took a seat behind the huge mahogany desk and steepled his fingers under his chin looking expectantly from Edward to me.

'I'm here for Rose.' Edward stated flatly

'Ah then I guess we have a problem.' Carlisle's demeanour remained friendly but there was a tightening around his eyes, for all his laid back appearance this was not a man to trifle with.

'What kind of problem?'

'Well Rose came to me for help and now she's here under my protection so I'm afraid that you taking her is out of the question.'

'Carlisle you know she belongs to Aro, this won't go down well with him to say the least,' Edward bit out.

'Are you saying that a person has no free will? I believe slavery was abolished years ago.' Carlisle gave a humourless chuckle, his suddenly hard, flinty eyes never leaving Edward.

'Look I don't pretend to understand whatever game it is you're playing, I know you like to think that you are saving people or some shit but you don't mess with Aro. This has gone too far.'

'Believe me Edward I know that man better than you. I worked for him a hell of a lot longer and I learnt my lesson well, but I will not stand back and watch him break people and ruin their lives any longer.'

I couldn't even pretend I knew what was going on, from what I could gather Carlisle had Rose and he had offered her sanctuary from Aro.

'Your friendship won't protect you for ever, I think he's just about run out of patience with this humanitarian charade.' Edward's face was calm but I could see him clenching his fists beneath his chair. 'Rose knew what she was getting into,' he added.

'It's no charade Edward and if Aro wants a fight let him come here himself and we can sort this out once and for all.' Carlisle had lost the friendly mask completely now, he looked as mean as Edward. 'Rose was in a desperate situation, you of all people should understand that, she really had no choice but to take up his offer. Do you have no feeling left in you Edward?' he asked the question softly, looking at him intently.

'So I guess I won't be taking Rose back with me?' He ignored Carlisle's question. I knew that one didn't really need an answer.

'No.' The flat denial seemed to be what Edward was expecting, he stood up and gestured for me to do the same. I trembled a little under his cold, angry eyes.

Carlisle pressed a button and a big, burly man with dark hair emerged from a side door .

'If only you could see how unnecessary and wrong all this is Edward!' He sighed in frustration and turned to me. 'Bella it wall nice to have met you.' I shook his proffered hand, although I knew Carlisle wasn't a man to mess with I liked him, he helped people in desperate need and I wished there had been someone like that for me.

'Emmett, show them out.'

'No need, I know the way.' Edward took my arm and all but marched me out of the building.

Edward dragged me along the sidewalk, his stride long and purposeful, before I knew it we were back at the motel.

'Pack your things we're going,' he barked and I quickly shoved my things back into my case, not daring to look at him. His black mood persisted for the duration of our flight home. I pretended to sleep most of the way but my mind was in chaos. What was going on? It was fairly obvious that there was no need for me to come to New York so I had to wonder at the real reason I was brought along.

As we exited the airport I turned to Edward, 'Can I go home?' When he turned to look at me his eyes seemed just a tiny bit softer but the expression didn't last.

'No. Aro wants to see us first.' Edward opened the door to his car and ushered me in quickly. The drive was short, we had failed in what we were sent to do and I had no idea what to expect when Aro saw us, nothing good I was willing to bet.

As we entered Aro's office he rose with a small smile. 'Edward, Bella,' he gestured for us to sit down.

'Did you find my Rose?' His mouth smiled but his eyes remained flat, dead.

'Yes, just as you thought Carlisle has her.'

'Ah.' Aro shook his head sadly, 'so much potential totally wasted.' His eyes briefly looked at me and then back to Edward.

'Do you think he'll take the bait?' For the first time since I had met Aro he actually looked excited.

'Undoubtedly.' Edward's eyes slid to me. 'Someone so pure, trapped in a dire situation - he won't be able to resist.'

Shivering in my seat, I knew they were talking about me.

'Good. When he comes we'll be waiting. You must keep her in your sight at all times.' Aro turned to me now, 'well Bella it looks like you have a new room mate,' he chuckled harshly and waved us out.

Walking down the corridor and out into the rainy night I looked up at Edward 'You're using me as bait?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Carlisle can't resist trying to help people and let's face it Bella there's no one more helpless than you.' I wanted to smack that smirk clean off his face.

'Why doesn't Aro just take care of him some other way?'

'Carlisle is very well protected in New York but after seeing you Aro's hoping to lure him here, and when he comees we'll be waiting.'

'You're a fucking monster.' I rarely swore, Charlie would have killed me if he heard me say something like that.

Edward turned to look at me, the dim interior car light casting his face in shadow, making it was all hard planes and hollows. 'True Bella and you'll do well to remember that.'

As soon as the car stopped outside my apartment building I jumped out and ran up the steps, my legs pumping, I needed to get away from him. Ignoring the elevator I raced up the stairs fumbling with my keys, luckily I didn't drop them. Asdrenaline raced through my body as I thrust open the door.

'Bella.' I tried to slam the door but Edward's foot was in the way, I pushed with all my might but I couldn't budge him.

'Let me in.'

'Fuck you,' I all but screamed

His shoulder barged against the door and I went stumbling backwards only just keeping my balance, I crashed painfully in to the small table that sat in the hall way.

Edward advanced towards me but I wouldn't cower I stood tall, let him do his worst.

Grabbing my hair, he wound his fingers through the strands and yanked hard, bringing his face close to mine.

'When I tell you to do something Bella you do it. If you ever disobey me again I will hurt you in ways you can't even imagine,' he snarled.

I twisted my face away, tears stinging my eyes.

Edward straightened up; his hand still held my hair painfully 'do you understand?' his menacing voice asked.

I nodded numbly and finally he released me. I scrambled to my room and closed the door; leaning back I let the tears fall. When I finally managed to stem my weak tears I headed towards the bathroom and took a shower.

Emerging from the bathroom, wrapping myself in my white, fluffy robe I found Edward lounging on my bed. Would he ever stop tormenting me?

'I have to keep you in my sights at all times,' he explained.

Yeah But did he have to get such sick pleasure doing it?

'What even when I'm asleep?'

'Especially then.'

'I can't do this,' I whispered brokenly.

'Oh but you will Bella.' He sat up and came towards me, he took hold of my shoulders pulling me roughly towards him.

The look in his eyes was unreadable and I watched in astonishment as he lowered his head and caught my mouth with his. The kiss was hard, pushing my lips back against my teeth; his mouth was firm and cool. It was a cruel assault but a part of me, a disgusting deprived part of me was enjoying it.

When I tried to take a much needed breath his tongue invaded my mouth, thrusting inside. I could feel my body reacting, there was a strange melting sensation in my stomach and I wanted to move my tongue against his but I kept myself ridged, my fists tightly clenched at my side.

He pulled back finally and looked down at me, amusement made his eyes a light green. 'You don't fool me Bella.' He held my wrist up, his fingers against my frantically racing pulse, 'this gives you away.'

'Fea,r' I choked out.

His hand moved from my shoulder down my torso till it reached the opening of my robe near my thigh. Then his hand travelled beneath my robe and with shock I felt his fingers against my sex .'Ah but this doesn't lie.' I knew he could feel the moisture there and my humiliation was complete.

His finger ran over my folds and then it was gone. He brought it to his mouth and sucked, 'sweet,' he murmured and I couldn't help the want that coursed through my body.

He moved quickly back across the room and returned to lounging on the bed. I walked over on unsteady legs and slid under the covers, hiding my burning face in the pillows.

'Sweet dreams Bella,' Edward said in a quiet voice, my stomach began to tighten again, his rich voice igniting a flame in me.

Jesus Christ I was turning into someone I didn't recognise and my body had become my enemy. I locked my legs together and willed myself to calm down.

But what kind of person did it make me that I had enjoyed his touch?

Maybe I was the monster.

My mind drifted to Jake, I would have to make sure I visited him tomorrow.

Edward was humming again, the sound was unbelieveably soothing. My eyes drifted closed, a huge sigh leaving my body. I felt warmth against my back but I falling fast and my mind didn't dwell on what would be the cause.

I needed the oblivion of sleep, welcomed it.

**A/N Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Jacob." My fingers brushed against the cool, silken strands of his hair that rested on his forehead, his deep brown eyes briefly flicked to my face and his gaze rested on me for a few seconds before they returned to the bracelet around his wrist. He twisted the intricately carved wooden beads, something his father had made for him many years ago. Billy had died not long after my father from a fatal heart attack; I couldn't help but think that what happened to his son had broken his heart.

My shoulders slumped from the weight of my thoughts and I didn't hear the nurse come in until I felt a hand on my arm.

I turned to look at the woman at my side; her long, inky black hair framed beautiful, almost ethereal features. Her dark blue eyes were soft with concern as she looked at me. I didn't recognise her, she must be new, I smiled a little at her and turned back towards Jake.

"Has he been ok?" I asked quietly.

"No problems as far as I'm aware Bella." I frowned and glanced up sharply at her use of my name.

She came closer towards me and lent down to whisper in my ear, "we can help you." I felt more bewildered than ever as I stared at this strange woman. She motioned to the door and I reluctantly stood and walked over to follow her through to the corridor. We walked a little way along then turned and entered a small, dark room.

I could vaguely make out the shadow of a man, he was of a similar build to Edward and I immediately turned to run.

This was a trick! My mind screamed.

"Bella, wait a moment," the voice was different; it had a soft southern drawl that was very different to Edward's gruff tones. I stood still but didn't turn back.

"We work for Carlisle Cullen, he is a man of means Bella - he can help you." The man's soothing voice had come closer but I didn't move from my position, my eyes trained nervously on the door.

"I can't," the words made their way through my clenched teeth in an almost hiss.

"We know about Jacob, and we can protect him and you." The woman spoke now. I turned to look at them, she was stood in close proximity to the tall man, not touching but something seemed to flow between them. My eyes had adjusted to the dark and I could make out his thick mop of blonde hair, the features of his face were still obscured though.

"And what would you want from me?" I questioned.

The man chuckled softly, "you're a girl who likes to get straight to the point, and I like that." I gritted my teeth and waited for him to answer, in no mood for games.

"You are in a position of great importance Bella; you can bring Aro and his group of scum down. Believe me Carlisle only wants to help you escape this intolerable situation and you can refuse if you want."

"Just tell me."

"Carlisle wants you to get the codes for all Aro's accounts, he wants to wipe out all his finances and take him down once and for all."

A harsh laugh escaped my throat. "And just what will Carlisle do with all this money?"

"He will use it for good, to help people. You may not believe this but he is a great man, a man of honour, he helped me escape from a situation you couldn't imagine even in your worst nightmares." The blonde man's tone was full of passion and sincerity and I saw the dark haired woman reach out and take his hand.

"The man outside, Edward, he's with me all the time and I don't know how I'll be able to write the numbers down and get them out without anyone knowing, I'm searched on my way into the building and when I leave."

"We will find a way for you to smuggle out the numbers and when the time comes we will take care of Edward."' A shudder wracked my body at the thought of him being harmed. I didn't understand it; Edward had hurt so many why should I care?

I looked at my watch; I only had a few more minutes. Edward had said half an hour and now my time of running out, in fact there was even a chance that he could already be making his way from the car to Jake's room and panic gripped me.

"I'll have to go." I walked quickly towards the door. "I will think about what you've said," I murmured before I headed out into the bright corridor, blinking to adjust my eyes from my previously dim surroundings. Reaching the elevator I jabbed the button that would take me down to the parking garage.

"Nice visit?" although Edward sounded casual there was a hint of something else in his voice that I couldn't place.

"It was fine." I laid my head back against the headrest feeling exhausted. My day had been long, lots of transactions to catch up on and my head pounded dully.

"Bella, we are here." I opened my eyes to see we were parked outside my apartment block; I heaved my tired body from the car and followed Edward up the stairs.

"Why don't you take a bath and I can fix us some food." Edward's hand was at my back steering me towards the bathroom. I wanted to shout and scream at him that we weren't a fucking couple and this situation was beyond fucked up but I didn't have the energy.

As I lay in the warm, bubbly water I pondered my options. Would I really be any better off if I helped Carlisle? I knew nothing of the man and although on first impression the people who worked for him seemed genuine enough I couldn't guarantee that I wasn't jumping from the frying pan into the fire.

A sigh heaved through my body; there wasn't really a decision to make. I would quite happily have made a deal with the devil if it meant getting away from Aro. Jacob's life was constantly under threat from the whims of a mad man, even if Carlisle was a bad person he could never have anything on Aro, and he had helped Rose.

Rubbing my throbbing temples I felt foolish and naïve, a soft knock jolted me from my thoughts.

'Food's ready Bella.' Edward's voice drifted through the door and I heaved myself from the cooling water and put on my robe.

Something smelt wonderful as I walked through to the small kitchen. On the table was a steaming pasta dish. I sat down awkwardly looking at the creamy chicken and mushroom sauce as Edward put a plate before me and told me to help myself.

I spooned a small amount onto my plate and I heard him tut under his breath at the meagre amount of food.

'Bella that's barely enough to keep a bird alive.' He took the spoon from my hand and put some more on my plate.

We ate in silence, the food was delicious, and when I glanced up he was watching me closely, studying my mouth as I chewed.

When I had woke this morning Edward was no longer on the bed, for once my sleep had been dreamless. For some unknown reason I had put my hand out across the bed and felt the lingering warmth of his body right next to me. Even though he claimed not to sleep I knew he had been laid next to me last night.

The heat of his gaze disturbed me. He was cooped up in this apartment with me, Edward was obviously a very sexual man and maybe he needed an um release.

I shot from my seat and began collecting the dishes; I could feel warmth flood my body and my fingers fumbled with his plate, I watched with horror as it crashed to the floor.

Bending to collect the pieces I felt a strong hand grasp my wrist, I didn't want to look up but I couldn't help myself, it was as if those green orbs held some kind of control over me.

The fire in his eyes ignited a matching one in my stomach, his grip tightened and I found myself been jerked forward with some force.

'Bella.' My name was more of a growl from his mouth and I started to pant, my breaths were quick and shallow and I flicked my tongue over my suddenly dry lips.

And with that his mouth crashed into mine, he sucked my tongue into his mouth, groaning with pleasure at the taste before he moved his lips roughly against my soft, yielding ones.

Edward's kiss was far from gentle but my body thrilled at his demands, I wanted the almost painful pressure his lips exerted on mine. I enjoyed it.

My mind was screaming at me, asking what the hell I was doing, trying to make its self heard over the thrumming of my body.

I had to stop this.

'Edward I understand you probably need a woman and I promise if you need to go out I won't do anything I swear.' It all came out in one breath; my voice was scratchy, my eyes refusing to look at him as I said the words.

'Is that what you think this is about?' Amusement laced his words .You think I need a woman and anyone will do?' I nodded but still didn't look up.

A strong finger lifted my chin till my eyes met his. 'You are very beautiful Bella.' No one had ever called me beautiful before, pretty maybe but never beautiful.

'You said I wasn't your type,' I stuttered out.

'You're not and yet your scent drives me mad.' He dragged his nose along my exposed collarbone, up my neck and then placed biting kisses along my jaw line.

My legs quaked beneath me and his hand shot out to pull me even closer into his hard body.

'I want to slam myself into that soft, little body, ripping your innocence away and marking you as mine forever.' His lips had made their way back down my neck and I felt a sharp sting at the juncture between my throat and shoulder. His teeth sank into my tender flesh, it was painful but at the same time it made me writhe with pleasure. The throbbing within me was reaching fever point.

This was my last chance, my sanity was rapidly abandoning me, I didn't feel like I was in control of myself anymore.

'Stop.' My voice was small, weak but he heard it and backed up straight away.

I rocked on the spot at his sudden departure; my body wanting the warmth of him back, covering me, in me. My head swam and I desperately tried to claw together my scattered thoughts.

The noise of the shower brought my head up, Edward was no longer in front of me and I gratefully ran into my bedroom. I pulled on my night gown and huddled beneath the covers, my body was wracked intermittently by shudders, it ached for him and yet I was relieved that nothing had happened. I doubt I could have lived with that final humiliation.

I heard the soft pad of his bare feet as Edward entered the room; I childishly squeezed my eyes shut and wished myself anywhere but here.

The bed dipped and I could almost hear him stretching out his long, lean body on the bed. A sigh escaped his lips and I could almost feel his eyes burning into my back.

'I won't ever touch you unless you ask me to.' Warm breath brushed my neck, quickly replaced by cool air.

My breathing stopped in my throat and then accelerated but I didn't answer him or turn around.

I needed to get those account numbers for Carlisle and get Jake and myself out of here. My self control was pitifully poor where this man was concerned and I couldn't let myself be sucked down into the sinful pleasure Edward offered.

My fingers tightened on the sheet around me.

My decision was made.


	5. Chapter 5

The next evening I was sat with Jacob once more, he was twirling my hair round his finger; it was something he used to do when we were children. I found the light tugging incredibly soothing as I rested my head in his lap.

I looked up at his blank face, a small figure entering the room caught my attention and I sat up, the action caused me to wince at the soreness in my shoulder.

'Hi,' it was the tiny dark haired woman from the previous evening; she looked at my face intently. 'You've made your choice then.' I nodded.

'Bella you won't regret this, you can trust us I promise.'

'At this moment I don't even trust myself,' I sighed.

'I'm Alice by the way.' Alice the name suited her, whimsical, she seemed like a creature of fantasy as she walked across the room with a fluid grace.

'What happens next?' my voice wavered a little as I said the words, I was far from sure I was doing the right thing.

An image of Edward fluttered through my mind, his hard features were softened slightly, he had thought I was asleep but sleeping was almost impossible last night. Edward was sat on the bed flicking through one of my photo albums; in the dim light of the room I had seen him run his fingers over one of the photos, a tiny smile curling up the corner of his lips. I shook my head to clear the image I couldn't afford this weakness.

'Jasper will come tomorrow and we can talk things over then,' she anxiously glanced towards the door. 'He's coming,' she hissed before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom.

Looking at my watch I saw I had only been here twenty minutes, I frowned he always said half an hour. The door creaked open and in Edward walked, Jacob tensed beside me.

Edward's eyes darted around the room, taking in every tiny detail. Jacob was sat at my side and I could hear a low rumbling coming from his chest.

'What's the matter?' I bit out.

'Nothing,' he shrugged. 'I just wanted to see what brought you here night after night.' His eyes flicked over Jake, derision clear in them.

'Don't you dare look at him like that!' His eyes flashed but I wouldn't cower beneath his temper. 'He's ten times the man you will ever be.' Edward's hand flashed out and caught my face.

'Don't push me Bella.'

Jacob suddenly leapt up and pounced on Edward, he was fully growling now and snapping his teeth at Edward's face. I watched in horror as Edward drew back his fist, as quickly as possible I dived between them, Edward just managing to redirect the punch so his fist slammed into the wall by the bed.

'Jake, Jake, it's fine, everything is ok,' he looked at me then back at Edward.

'Did you see? I'm a big bad wolf.' he rested his hand in mine and I smiled though the anger in my body was barely under control.

'I did see Jake, it was wonderful.' I stroked my fingers along his face trying to calm him.

'I'm tired Bells, where are Charlie and Billy?' he looked around the room expecting them to appear.

'Fishing.' My throat was full of tears, I had learnt the hard way that trying to tell Jacob the truth led to him becoming violent, his mind found it hard to process things and it was just easier this way.

'I'm going to lie down,' he muttered and with that he closed his eyes and gentle snoring soon followed.

Walking over to the door I could feel Edward behind me, I couldn't look at him. I wanted to tear his eyes out, I wanted to hurt him more than I had ever wanted to hurt anyone before in my life.

As soon as we got to the parking garage I turned on him, my fists flew against his hard chest, I didn't care I just saw red. He didn't try to defend himself merely accepted my ineffectual blows.

'You bastard, you fucking unfeeling bastard,' tears streamed down my face as I wailed.

I saw his jaw clench, he pushed me over to the car and opened the door, shoving me in.

'How could you? How could you think about hitting him, he's like a child.' I squeezed my eyes shut trying to get some control over my emotions.

'I didn't know, he lunged at me and it was instinct.' His voice was toneless, no remorse.

Turning my face to the window, the hate that filled my body felt like a raging torrent and I wished I could channel that power, I wished I didn't feel so impotent.

Before I knew it we were back at the apartment, I watched him head towards the freezer and extract some ice, his knuckles were red and swollen from slamming into the wall and I wondered why he hadn't just let his fist slam into my face.

Going into the bathroom to change I saw the mark on my shoulder, Edward's mark. I felt sick to my stomach that I had let him do that to me, that I had taken pleasure in the act.

I ignored my growling stomach and headed to bed, I didn't want to look at Edward and knew he was holding onto his temper by a thread.

In the middle of the night I was so hungry I couldn't stand it any more. Wandering into the kitchen I grabbed some cheese from the fridge. I had just finished making my cheese on toast when Edward entered the kitchen, his hair crazy dishevelled, the dark circles under his eyes more pronounced.

I looked anywhere but at him as he came to stand right in front on me, his bare chest inches from mine.

'Look at me Bella.' I raised my wary eyes to his.

'Don't ever speak to me like that again.' Locking my jaw to stop myself from spewing more insults at him my lips remained tightly pursed.

'And in turn I promise you that I will never interfere with your time with Jacob again.'

'Okay,' I mumbled. I found it hard to move my gaze from his, the swirling shades of green impossible to look away from.

For a moment I thought he was going to subject me to one of his punishing kisses but he just turned and walked back into the bedroom.

My appetite was now lost and I threw the food in the bin before walking back into the bedroom and sleeplessness.

- 'Bella.' Aro's voice made me jump, I was looking at some papers and trying to memorise the numbers of the accounts but there was so many it was impossible.

I was sure guilt showed on my face as I glanced up. 'Yes?'

'How are things with you and Edward?' the flat, black gaze scanned my face and I cringed inwardly.

'Fine.'

He chuckled humourlessly, 'Bella I wonder about you sometimes,' he slowly circled my desk 'you are a mystery to me.' He shook his head, 'what I wouldn't give to see inside that head of yours.' I dug my fingers in the soft skin of my palms to stop myself from reacting to his words.

'Well I'm glad everything's going well.' He vanished as quickly as he had turned up and my breath left my body with a huge gust.

Edward was waiting to take me to see Jacob when I finished work, neither of us spoke on the short car ride and as I opened the door to leave he said 'half an hour.'

Alice was waiting in Jacobs room when I arrived; she pulled me into the large bathroom where the blond man from the previous evening sat on the edge of the bath.

A shocked gasp left my throat when I saw him for the first time, I hadn't been able to see his face before when we met but now under the harsh fluorescents he was revealed.

One side of his face was a mass of scars and burns; silvery skin met twisted, puckered red skin. His blue eyes watched me carefully; this was a man who had known pain and not just the physical kind.

Alice's hand rested on his shoulder and I saw the tender look she gave him, the scars obviously meant nothing to her.

'Not a pretty sight huh?' his joking tone snapped my gaze back to his.

'I'm sorry.' I didn't know what to say.

'You have nothing to apologise for,' he smiled and the unmarked side of his face looked so handsome.

'Bella we are glad you agreed to do this, I know the risks you are taking.' He picked up a bag at his feet and handed it to me. I looked inside at the lacy bra and raised my eyebrows.

He laughed now at my reaction 'the straps have little pockets in for you to place pieces of paper, you won't be able to fit much in there but it was the best plan we could come up with.'

The bra was exactly the right size and very pretty, quite a lot like the one I had on. Alice came over and showed me how the strap was hollow, enough room for a small rolled up bit of paper to fit inside.

'How did you know my size, the style …'?

'Alice is very good at these things,' Jasper said with a small grin.

I quickly changed into the new bra; if I came out carrying anything Edward would be suspicious.

'You're sure about this Bella?' Jasper asked as I headed for the door, he could obviously sense my fear; it's just that I felt like as soon as I saw Edward he would know what I was up to.

Taking a deep breath I gave a small smile 'I'm sure.'

Edward was sat stony faced in the car waiting for me as always, I felt his eyes run over me and I tried to appear calm.

Not one word was exchanged between us on the journey home and as soon as I got into the apartment I went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Waiting for the kettle to boil I could feel him near, all my senses were on high alert.

I turned with my drink to go into the living room and was shocked by just how close he was, I stopped suddenly and the scolding hot liquid in my hand spilled over burning my fingers.

'Shit,' I cried and placed the cup back on the counter before running to the sink and turning on the cold water, my fingers stung like mad and were turning a really bright red.

Edward came up beside me, there was some cream in his hand and he carefully dried my fingers before gently applying the cooling burn cream. His touch was feather light but it seemed to cause a spark to ignite in my body.

My eyes met his and I caught my breath at just how dark they were. I could feel my mouth trembling and I caught my bottom lip between my teeth to try to quell it.

His pupils seemed to expand even more till Edward's eyes were pitch black but he didn't touch me, our bodies were so close I could feel the heat of his through my shirt. The way my heart was hammering in my chest I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't feel that too, if I just lent a little forward my aching nipples would be able to touch his solid chest.

I remembered his words, he wouldn't touch me unless I asked, that wasn't going to happen but he didn't say I couldn't touch him.

My hand reached out, my fingers delicately ran along his chest, the muscles rippling beneath my light touch. I let my hand sink lower to the enormous bulge in his pants; I brushed my fingers over the rigid length hearing his breathing pick up.

For once in my life I felt I had control, it was wrong but I enjoyed the sensation, heat bloomed in my cheeks when I thought about what I was doing but I couldn't seem to stop.

I saw his hands clench at his sides and his jaw was locked tight. Standing on my tiptoes I reach up and brushed my mouth with his, his lips parted almost instantly, thrusting my tongue into his mouth, tasting him, savouring him.

Running my tongue along his neck, enjoying the salty tang of his skin, when I got to the bottom of his throat the fabric of his t shirt prevented me going any further and a growl of impatience left my lips.

Pulling his head down I hooked my fingers in his shirt and placed my mouth on exactly the same spot he had marked me not long ago, sinking my teeth into him, his hard gasp made me smile in satisfaction, now I had marked him.

The throbbing in my fingers made me stop, what the hell was I doing?

I felt like I was losing my mind, this man made me behave in ways I could never have imagined and yet I would be the instrument of his downfall. Edward would fight to the end for Aro.

Jerking back not able to bring myself to look at him I fled, he didn't follow and that night he didn't come into the bedroom. Part of me wanted him here, the part of me that I hadn't known existed before now.

There was a darkness inside me but just how far was I willing to let it control me?


	6. Chapter 6

My fingers carefully folded the small slip of paper; my hands were beneath the desk just in case anyone was watching me. I pulled my shirt to the side, pretending to fiddle with my bra strap as I pushed the paper gently into the strap. I had been performing this task for the last few days and by my reckoning it would take me a little over a week to get all the numbers back to Alice.

Every day that past wore on my nerves; I barely ate or slept for fear of being found out. Edward no longer came into the bedroom on a night and my loneliness was all consuming as I lay there listening to his breathing, every shift of his body from the other room made me desperate for that same movement against me.

Alice was sat with Jake as I made my way into his room, he was sleeping soundly. I watched as she gently stroked his hair and hummed lightly.

'Do you have experience of working in a care facility?' I asked curiously as she turned to smile at me.

'I have had a lot of experience with institutions.' Her eyes clouded and she turned back to look at Jacob her eyes softening once more.

'Will you tell me?'

'From the age of seven I was committed to a facility that dealt with troubled children,' her face crumbled a little as she said those words. 'My mother and father had just died and I had trouble coming to terms with their deaths, I would wake up screaming thinking about the fire that trapped them inside our house. I remember standing on the front lawn, helpless as they perished before my eyes.' She scrunched her eyes up and I watched a tear leak down her cheek.

'My parents were very rich and I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle, they wanted my money and if they claimed I was mentally ill then they would have control over what my parents had left me.' I shook my head with horror, as if Alice hadn't been through enough, the cruelty that some people harboured within themselves was astounding.

'The place I was sent to believed that sensory deprivation helped to cure mental disorders. For seven years I never saw the outside, I spent most of my time in the dark and had very little interaction with anyone. One day, I'm not sure why but one of the people that worked there didn't lock my door after leaving and I ran. When I got outside I felt overwhelmed, the scents, the colours it was almost too much for me. I sat and cried for hours just looking at the things around me, things that I believed I would never see again.' Alice's small body trembled as she thought back.

'Seeing the sun rise for the first time after so long, it was indescribable', a smile lit her face even though tears now ran freely down her face.

'What happened after that?' She was a fourteen-year-old girl who had spent half her life shut away, how had she survived on her own?

'Esme,' she breathed the name with reverence 'she found me and took me in. I was wondering through the streets and suddenly there she was. I thought she was an angel, she was so beautiful. She took me back to her home; it was as if she knew what had happened to me, she didn't ask me anything just looked after me. When she held me for the first time I didn't know what to do, it had been so long since anyone had touched me.' I wiped my own tears away thinking about the frightened child Alice had been.

'Esme is Carlisle's wife and they helped me so much, I can never repay their kindness. That's why I do this, I know about been in a terrible situation.'

'I know Carlisle worked for Aro, what changed him?'

'He met Esme; she belonged to Aro just like Rose did. He saw her and that was it, he couldn't stand what was happening to her; the pain in her eyes and it changed everything for him. That's why Aro hates him so much, he took what was his and that's why Carlisle needs to bring him down, to end this once and for all.'

'What about Jasper, how did he come to work for Carlisle?'

'Carlisle has many enemies and Jasper was sent to kill me. His life had been all about becoming a killing machine, he was baptised in fire and blood. One night he climbed through my bedroom window and held a gun to my head. He kept looking at me and muttering beneath his breath and then he collapsed at my side shaking, he couldn't do it. I turned on the light and watched as he tried to hide his face from me. But I never saw the scars only his beautiful soul. It was like all my life had being leading up to this moment, we were meant for each other.' When she talked about Jasper her face became radiant with love.

'Bella you'll have to go,' she pointed to the clock on the wall.

'Thank you for telling me.' Alice nodded and smiled, I handed over the bits of paper and before leaving I looked back at the tiny woman who was humming softly once more. I had never thought just how dangerous this was for her and Jasper, if Aro found out their lives could be cut short trying to help me. It tore my insides just thinking about that possibility. I would never let that happen.

Suddenly it all seemed too much, so many people at risk but I had to think of the ones that we were saving in the future from Aro's clutches.

Five more days and it would be done. I looked over towards Edward, his messy bronze head was bent over a book, fingers running though his hair. I tried not to think about what was going to happen to him after this ended.

Edward lifted his head and looked at me, there was a strange knowledge in his gaze as if he knew my thoughts.

I walked slowly over to him my eyes never leaving his. Would he end my life without a second thought if he had to?

'Ask me,' he urged in that low, rough voice

All breath left my body, I traced my fingers along his face, memorizing his features. The smoothness of his skin, the stubble of his chin. I closed my eyes, for a second just inhaling his musky scent and listening to the steady thump of his heart.

When I opened my eyes there was sadness in the depths of his eyes. I ran my finger along his bottom lip, firm and yet so incredibly soft.

'Touch me,' I whispered as I lowered my face to his. I expected him to be rough but his lips gently took mine, his hands held my head still as his they ran over my eyelids, my nose before settling back over my lips.

My shaking hands held him to me tightly, his muscles contracting beneath my fingers as they dug into his biceps.

Everywhere he touched my skin burned, every kiss and lick seared me.

I would have this moment no matter how wrong, his strong body against mine.

Edward eased the clothes from our bodies, his dark gaze roaming over every inch of me, his hands hovering over my skin as if he was afraid to touch my bare skin. When finally his fingers found my breasts I hissed at how good it felt. His fingers pinched the tip of one and I jolted as if I had been shocked by electricity.

Looking at him I couldn't tell what he was thinking, his eyes were unfathomable. I watched his mouth lower to my chest and he pulled my nipple into his mouth, the sensation was unreal and I thrashed my head from side to side trying to think clearly.

His fingers probed my entrance, I knew how wet I was down there; I could feel it on my thighs. He pinched my sensitive bud and I threw back my head in pleasure, my body spasming with shocks of sensation. Edward sat back on his knees pulling me on top of him, I looked down at the thick hard length of him and I wanted him inside me, I wanted the pain.

No words passed between us, I just looked at him and nodded, I had no choice about this any more, I felt like I would die without it.

He brought me down on his length and it burned, holding still as I tried to get used to the strange feeling of fullness.

A tear slid from beneath my eyelids, I knew soon I would never see him again and I could feel a gaping hole forming in my chest. His finger caught the tear; bringing it to his lips, tasting it, savouring it.

Then he moved, thrusting up into me. Pain scorched through my body and yet there was pleasure too, my body sparked with need as he continued to move within me.

Watching Edward's face from beneath my eyelashes, his eyes were closed and there was this expression of peace on his face. A smile curved his lips, a smile of contentment. When he opened his eyes they were so intense, it was as if his soul were laid bare. Pain, anguish and joy all swirled in those green depths and I felt my body tighten around him, the pleasure shooting through my blood stream as I held on to him for dear life. His gaze softened for just a second and then I felt him pulsing inside me.

He lifted me up into his arms and carried me into the bedroom, I looked up at him, so many questions on my lips but he shook his head and pulled the covers around my body before climbing in beside me.

'Sleep,' he murmured near my ear and I felt my eyes closing despite myself.

The morning light hit my eyes and I turned my head to look at Edward, the aching in my body a reminder of what had passed the night before.

He was sat on the bed, his eyes were hard and cold as he looked over at me and I turned around once more. I didn't want to hear the cruel words that I knew he was going to say.

'Don't,' my voice was half pleading. It was enough that I knew what was coming.

He turned me back around to face him; Edward cocked his head to the side, the smirk that was gracing his lips slipped slightly.

'It meant nothing.'

I nodded, curling in on myself instinctively.

Coldness invaded my body. This was good, I needed this; I needed to destroy the weakness inside me.

He stood and with a last look disappeared through the door.

My chest ripped in two. I would never be the same again.


End file.
